Some known systems provide guidance to users during the examination and/or repair of equipment, such as vehicle systems. These systems can provide relatively generic instructional guides that direct the user how to repair or replace parts of the equipment. These guides may be limited to text-based instructions that do not visually instruct the user how to perform the examination and/or repair. Additionally, some of these guides may include directives to the user that result in the user taking relatively unsafe actions. Moreover, these guides typically are provided without regard to how long the repair and/or examination will take, the cost of the repair and/or examination, and the availability of necessary tools or equipment for conducting the repair and/or examination.